Yūjin no kaigō
by Ayame Chiyoko
Summary: First story ever! Okay, so Inuyasha and the gang meet the daughter of one of Inuyasha's old friends which leads them down a road of adventure, drama, and maybe some sadness. This stroy contains many Oc's. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Somone help!" a young girl sceams as she runs through the forest. She wore a comoners kimono and an adult kimono top draped over her head. She turned her face to the scene behind her, four very skilled samurai were following at her heals. They had been following her for up to five days with very little rest. The young girl was at her physical end, but she pleaded and pleaded to her legs to hold out just a bit longer. She knew it had been rumored that somone like her lived in the village just ahead, unfortunately her body gave out and she collapsed at the foot of tree. Her fear rose, as she watched the samurai's approched her she couldn't keep her fear in anymore...and let out, a blood cur tiling scream so loud it could be heard by the gods far above...


	2. Kotoko

I redid this chapter cause the previous one sucked

_ Chapter 1

The sun rose as Inuyasha and his friends set out on their journey once again, it was still early so they all walked in silence. Unknowing to them a young girl was following them. She'd been following them ever since Kagome's arrival into the feudal era. She hid at the top of a tree watching them as they walked on, she got ready to move to the next tree when the wind suddenly changed direction bringing her scent right to Inuyasha's powerful nose. 'Oh, crap!' she thought as she saw Inuyasha turn around and unsheathe his tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Someone's watching us." he answered

Everyone became tense and on edge at his words. 'Oh no, what do I do now?' the young girl thought, she took a small step back causing her to suddenly slip and fall from the branch where she had previously been standing. She thankfully fell on to a bush, but silently cursed as she realized her little fall had blown her cover.

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha exclaimed furiously as he pointed his tetsusaiga at the fallen figure.

"...Uh...well..." she began to answer nervously

"Do you work for the one named Naraku?" Miroku had asked this time

The girl looked up at him her eyes full of furry "How dare you say I work for that bastard!" she exclaimed.

Everyone put away their weapons and started walking on once again, "Hey wait!" the girl shouted "What do you want kid?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her. This time he had gotten a better look at her: She had long shoulder length wavy golden hair, big deep blue eyes and wore a short orange kimono. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about this girl, then it suddenly hit him. He looked down at her with wide eyes, "Yu...Yui..."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha in astonishment, 'Dose Inuyasha know her?' Kagome questioned

Kagome watched as a sad look crossed the young girl's face and she turned away from him.

"I wish I was Inuyasha..." she looked back up at him "...you see Yui was my mother, and well..."

"What is it, what happened to Yui?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders.

The girl looked up at him once again, small tears were beginning to form in her eyes "She...She was murdered by Naraku..."

Inuyasha released her shoulders and allowed her to fall into him as she cried.

...

Everyone sat in a circle as the girl they had just met finished wiping the tears from her face. They all took in her appearance as well, she looked as if she was no older than Kagome, but with her golden locks they suspected she had some youkai blood inside of her. Kagome dug through her bag and brought out a water bottle and handed it to the girl. "Thank you.." she said before taking a small sip from it.

"So exactly who are you?" Kagome asked

"Oh, excuse me I forgot to introduce myself." she replied politely "My name is Kotoko, it's an honor to meet you all."

Miroku moved closer to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, my name is..."

"Oh, I already know who you all are." Kotoko interrupted "Your the perverted monk, Miroku."

Everyone (except Miroku) couldn't help to hold their smirks as he replied "Oh...I see..." and moved back to his spot next to Sango.

"So..." Kagome began to say, "Your mother knew Inuyasha."

"Yes, she became his friend after..."

"After Kikyo and I saved her from a band of Samurai." Inuyasha interrupted

Inuyasha began explaining the day as he had remembered it:

It had been a normal day for Inuyasha and Kikyo they had just finished fighting off some youkai who were trying to steal the shikon no tama and now they were heading back to the village, when all of a sudden they heard a blood curtelling scream come from the woods ahead of them.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha?"Inuyasha headed for the source of the scream Kikyo followed behind. Inuyasha stopped at the edge of a small clearing where a small figure was huddling at the foot of a tree while four samurai's hovered over it. "Finally we've caught you." Inuyasha heard one of the samurai say. then one of the men reached over to the figure and pulled away the kimono top that was covering it's head. Inuyasha couldn't understand why these men were after this small thing, then as the cloth was removed he understood. This figure was a young female hanyou, and a fox one by the looks of it. She had big brown fox ears that stuck up out of her head along with her long golden locks, she also had a fluffy brown tail that came out the end of her kimono. One of the samurai lifted his sword over his head "Now prepare to meet your maker you damn brat!" The samurai brought his sword down for the killing strike, but the blade never met the girls skin, the samurai's arm had been stopped in mid-strike by the one and only Inuyasha. "Who...Who the hell are you?!"

"The names Inuyasha and I believe I was about ready to kick your sorry ass."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the man's arm and kept tightening it until it broke from the pressure, the samurai roared in pain while the other three began to draw their own weapons. Inuyasha saw he was running out of time, so he quickly grabbed the young girl and ran off into the forest, he stopped as soon as he knew he was far enough away from those idiotic samurai. He looked down at the little hanyou, she didn't look very old even for a child. She finally began to stir and she looked into his eyes, Inuyasha saw that she had eyes the color of fire bright and golden like his.

"Th...Thank you."the girl managed to say

"Tch. You think I did all that to save you, No way I was just defending my image as a hanyou." Inuyasha hated it when people thought he was a nice guy who would do anything for people. He looked back down at the girl and realized that she was giggling at what he said.

"Hey, I could've let those guys back there kill you, ya know!"

"Ha Ha, I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyo running towards them.

"What happened back there?"

Inuyasha placed the still giggly girl on the ground, "It turns out that there was some stupid samurai chasing after this little thing here" he explained.

"Hey, who are you calling little?!" the girl retorted

"You, stupid."

Kikyo couldn't help but to giggle at them, she walked over to the little hanyou and got to her knees so that they were eye to eye.

"Hello there my name is Kikyo, I'm the priestess in the village near here..." Kikyo introduced "...and this is Inuyasha, what's your name little one?"

The girl gave them both a small bow "It's nice to meet you both, my name is Yui."

...

" And that's how I met the little thing." Inuyasha said as he finished his story.

"Yes, that's how mother told it." Kotoko confirmed

"So Yui had a kid, never knew she had the guts."

Kotoko looked at him "Oh, I'm not the only child my mother had."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I have six older siblings and one younger brother."

Everyone's jaws dropped, 'How could one hanyou have so many mates?!' they all thought. Kotoko sensed what they were thinking, "Oh, don't worry we all have the same father," she quickly cleared. She heard everyone let out a sigh of relief, they were glad there wasn't another Inuyasha-Sesshomaru problem.

"Would you like to meet them?" Kotoko asked "Better yet, would you like to see the village we live in?"

Ayame: Yay, my first fanfic!

Aqunae(alter ego):Too bad it sucks.

Ayame: Shut up I'm trying my best!

Aqunae: Apparently your best is not enough.

Ayame: XP

I sadly do not own Inuyasha in any way

Kotoko and Yui belong to Ayame Chiyoko


	3. The village

Chapter redo!

_Chapter 2

Kotoko found herself humming a little tune as she lead Inuyasha and his friends to her village.

'Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening!' Kotoko thought 'My hero Inuyasha is coming to MY village! Kya! This is so awesome!' She turned to see that Inuyasha was walking with his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and his head held high. 'Kya! He's so cool!' Kotoko kept walking until she heard and angry voice shout "Sit boy!" she looked back just in time to see Inuyasha face plant into the ground, she couldn't help but giggle 'I love it when Kagome dose that.' They kept on walking leave poor Inuyasha facedown in the dirt. After he caught up with them he confronted Kagome, only earning him another round of punishment.

"So..." Kotoko began "...who here is as hungry as I am?" the only reply she got was a chorus of growling stomachs.

"I'll take that as a yes, don't worry I'm sure the others are getting dinner ready."

Kagome looked at Kotoko quizickly "Kotoko, just what is your family like?"

Kotoko took a minute to answer "Well I guess you'll figure it out when we get there." She then ran up the trail till she reached the tree line ahead.

Kagome didn't know why but something about how Kotoko talked about her family just didn't' sit right with her, like there was something behind it that Kotoko didn't feel too comfortable about. Luckily she wasn't the only one who felt this way either, everyone else did as well. Inuyasha definitely noticed, her scent had changed, he even noticed how Kotoko didn't even look Kagome in the eye when she had said it. They all felt that in someway Kotoko was hiding something.

Soon they all caught up to Kotoko who was standing in front of a gate which they guessed was the entrance to her village.

"Why are you just standing there aren't you show us in!" Inuyasha shouted as they approached her. Kotoko didn't move she didn't even respond.

"Fine, I guess we'll show ourselves in!" he moved swiftly passed her till he reached the gate. He put a hand on the door, but was immediately thrown the other way by a force much stronger than himself.

"What the hell was that?!" he was dumbfounded, he just couldn't figure out what the invisible force was that had caused him to be in the state he was. Kotoko finally flinched after he had yelled

"What were you doing, you broke my concentration, didn't you see the barrier scrolls?!" Kotoko scolded.

Inuyasha finally looked up at the gate and noticed the scrolls above the door. "If those are on there, how the hell do you expect us to get in!"

"I have to say I agree with Inuyasha, Kotoko-San..." Miroku stated "How do you expect two youkai and a hanyou to pass through here?"

"Well if Inuyasha hadn't broken my concentration they'd be through already."

"What do you mean Kotoko-chan?" Kagome asked

"Who do you think made this barrier?"

"Don't tell me it was you Kotoko-chan?"

Kotoko gave her a small wink as her reply.

"Huh, you can't possibly be telling me that a hanyou created such a powerful barrier." Miroku spoke questioningly.

"Well believe it or not Miroku-San it's true, now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to help your friends through here."

Everyone continued in silence listening to her chant.

_Watashi no sōzō no shōheki, _

_Tanjikan de kaihō suru Anata no sōsaku-sha no tsūka o kyoka suru _

_Watashi no mawari no hitobito no tsūka o kyoka suru Ijō ga _

_futatabi gen no hogo no jōtai ni modorimasu._

"Alright you can go in now!" Kotoko sang happily.

They all walked up to the gate, Shippo warily placed his hand on the door.

"She's right it's okay!"

Seeing how Shippo wasn't thrown like the stupid Inuyasha. They all walked safely through the gate, but as Inuyasha passed Kotoko he saw that her face had a sad look on it. This tugged at him a little.

"Hey kid!"

Kotoko looked up at him with a look of surprise "Yes, what is it?"

"You coming or what!"

She just smiled childishly "Heh, you go ahead the barrier closes when I go through."

Seeing her smile like that made him think of how her mother smiled at him. Inuyasha just turned and entered the gate, he heard Kotoko walking behind him. She closed the gate and the barrier returned.

"Well then if you'll all follow me." Kotoko said as she passed the group.

They followed her down a wooded trail, until she suddenly stopped and started looking around. Inuyasha was starting to feel like something was wrong until he heard a voice in his head say 'Don't worry it's just some children from the village.' He realized at once that it was Kotoko's voice quieting the alarm in his head.

'Is this one of her abilities?' Inuyasha thought.

Kotoko then began tip toeing towards a bush, she suddenly reached in causing two young children jump out in surprise and start running around as she tried to catch them. She finally caught one of them making the child scream out in glee as she brought it into a warm hug. Suddenly three more children came out of the bushes bombarding Kotoko in hugs.

"Lady Kotoko," on of the children said "We're so glad you've returned!"

Kotoko leaned down giving the child hug, "And I'm glad to be back."

The children continued with them down the path to the village, Kotoko then turned on her heels and stretched out her arms "Welcome to my village everyone!" she announced

Everyone's jaws dropped out stretched in front of them was the most beautiful village they had ever seen. They were all gauking so much Kotoko began to think she had gigantic monster behind her (she even took a quick look just to make sure there wasn't). "Why do you all look like that?" she asked awkwardly. Everyone just ignored her and kept looking onward. Finally, after what felt like an hour, she finally lost it. Next thing anyone knew Kotoko was on fire! "What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly. Everyone looked at her in fear, what was going on, this girl they had just met was now a raging ball of flames! Kagome quickly rummedged through her backpack till she pulled out a water bottle, then she quickly ran over to Kotoko and poured it over her head putting out the fire.

"Phew, I thought for sure you'd go up in flames!"

"Um..., Kagome-chan..." Kotoko replied while dripping wet from head to toe

"Don't worry you don't have to thank me."

"Ugh...I wasn't going to."

"Huh, why not!"

"Because you doused me with water when I was using my powers."

"What?!"

"Ah, I see so you can control fire." Miroku interrupted while some how appearing behind Kotoko.

"Yah! How did you get there?!"

"What other powers do you have?"

"Ugh..."

"That's none of your business Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as she came down on him with her giant boomerang, making the other two females giggle at the sight.

Kotoko swiftly guided them through the village, the whole time people came running up to her telling her how happy they were she had returned.

"Kotoko!" they all heard a cherry voice coming toward them.

Kotoko had turned around by then smiling at the voice "Cho!"

'This must be one of her friends.' Kagome thought happily

A girl about Kotoko's age with dark hair and eyes came running up to them

"I'm so happy your back!" she exclaimed excitedly

"Glad to be back, what happened while I was away?"

"Just the usual, luckily no youkai though."

"That's good."

They all walked on, the group felt a little invisible though a few people had welcomed them, but no one really paid attention to them. It made them feel a little weird, they were so used to people staring and pointing at them it almost felt girls up front were giggling away like nothing was wrong, then when they reached a mansion in the middle of the village Cho said farewell and practically ran back to the other villagers.

Kotoko turned to them "Everyone this is my home..."

Ayame: Yay, they made it!

Aqunae: Sounds cheesy to me

Ayame: Oh, shut up!

Aqunae: Your the one who needs to shut up.


	4. Something wrong

Yay new chapter! Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and his friends slowly entered the mansion gates, unsure of what to do. "Are you guys coming?" Kotoko asked. They looked at her in shock; Kotoko's face was no longer happy and joyfully carefree. Kotoko seemed sad and depressed; they had all wondered what had caused such sadness in her. "Woof!" A sudden bark came from the corner of the mansion and a huge white dog appeared running towards them. The animal jumped in to the air and landed right on top of Kotoko! Inuyasha was ready to rip the animal off of her; until he heard the small sound of laughter coming from them. "Ha, ha, Airi, Stop it!" Kotoko exclaimed happily. Airi was licking her face in glee, while wagging her tail with delight.

"Come on girl let me up!" Kotoko pleaded in between her giggling. Airi backed away allowing her to stand up and brush the dirt off her clothes. "Everyone this is our pet,Airi" she introduced "Still acts like a puppy, but she's the greatest companion ever." She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Airi's neck. "Airi, these are my new friends!" The animal sniffed at the group taking in their smells and appearances. Then Airi suddenly jumped up and landed on Inuyasha!

"What the hell, Get off me you dumb mutt!" Inuyasha yelled. Airi chose not to listen but instead started to lick his face in joy. Kotoko and the others started laughing as they watched Inuyasha struggle under the dog.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kotoko began between giggles "She's only telling you that you're welcome here." She kept on giggling until…

"What is going on here?!" they all heard an angry voice say. Airi was scared enough to jump off Inuyasha and hide behind Kotoko. Inuyasha looked up from where he was and saw a woman. But not just any woman, Inuyasha could tell by her robes that she was an important person, she had long straight black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. Inuyasha, took a closer look at her, he noticed her ears came to a point just like his half-brother Sesshomaru.

"Excuse us Onee-chan." Kotoko's voice blurted out, "I was introducing Airi to my new friends."

Inuyasha looked at Kotoko as he stood up, he saw that she was no longer the girl from a moment ago but now her face was expressionless and her eyes had a dark shadow cast over them.

"Who are these people?" Kotoko's sister asked.

"They are the legendary Inuyasha and his companions."

They watched as the woman's eyes widened. "Inuyasha, the one from my mother's stories?"

"Yes Onee-sama, the very same."

"Well, then…" the woman stepped down from the porch where she stood "It is truly an honor then." She walked over to them. "My name is Yasu; I welcome you into my home with open arms."

"Thank you for your kindness Yasu-sama." Miroku spoke as Sango kept a watchful eye on him.

"Please feel free to do as you wish during your stay here; Kotoko will be your personal caretaker, now if you'll excuse me I must tell my siblings of your arrival." She began to walk away but stopped at the porch "Kotoko."

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

"Change out of those filthy rags and dress properly."

"Yes, mam."

Yasu then walked in to the house and disappeared from view. Kotoko turned her face towards Inuyasha, "The things you see here may make you want to leave sooner than expected." She said then she walked towards the house taking off her sandals and stepping on to the porch. "Come on, I'll show you where you can wait until dinner is ready." No one knew how to react, so they all quietly followed behind her.

~…~

Kagome sat on a floor cushion as they waited for Kotoko to return, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what Kotoko meant when she told Inuyasha that they might leave sooner then they planned to. She turned around as she heard the sliding paper door open. Her eyes widened in shock, Kotoko was standing in front of them wearing elegant robes and colorful make up.

"Kotoko you look amazing!" Kagome exclaimed

"Thank you Kagome, unfortunately I'm not as thrilled about this fancy thing as you are." She admitted "It's so bulky and heavy, I can't really move in it either."

"If you don't like it then why do you wear it?" Sango asked.

"Because if I don't Onee-sama won't be any closer to calling me her family."

No one could respond to her answer. 'Is she saying her siblings don't accept her as one of them?' Kagome thought. They all heard the sliding door open again and turned towards it; they turned their gazes to a small boy standing in the entry way,

"Nii- Nii!" They heard the child shout as he ran into Kotoko's arms. "You came back."

"Of course I did little one." Kotoko said as she held the young boy close to her, she looked up at the group to they were all curious about the child. "Everyone…" she announced "This is my little brother Daisuke." The child bowed to the group as she finished. Kagome took in his appearance and saw he looked somewhat like Kotoko; Small figure, big deep blue eyes, and also fancy robes; the only true difference was their hair; while Kotoko's was long, wavy, and blonde, Daisuke's was short and scruffy with a brownish-orange tint to it.

Daisuke looked up at his sister "Nii-Nii, are these the people from mother's stories?"

"Well not all of them, just Inuyasha." She pointed at Inuyasha as she said so.

"Oh…" Daisuke approached Inuyasha and bowed to him, "It's an honor to meet you Inuyasha; I hope you enjoy your stay here in our parent's village."

"Your parent's village?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes" Daisuke answered "Mother and Father protected this village, so it became known as the Haku-Yui village."

"Your parents were good people, even if they were Hanyou's." Miroku admitted, while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come along now." Kotoko spoke "I bet dinner is ready by now, let's go eat." She walked out of the room with Daisuke following close behind her. Kagome knew there was something wrong in this house, they all did, but all of them just beginning to discover just what it truly was.

Ayame: Well I hope you all like this new chapter, be sure to leave a review! Kyu!


	5. Family

Chapter 4

Dinner was something Inuyasha and his friends would consider an interesting affair. No one spoke, just ate in silence all sitting in a circle. Inuyasha took in the family and was amazed on how his little Yui managed to raise all of them. Yasu (obviously the eldest and at the head of the family) sat at the top of their half the circle with the boys on one side and the girls on the other. They had all been introduced only a moment before: The boy sitting next to Yasu was the eldest boy Ichiro (the strong one): a well-built eight-teen year old with the same ears, eye color, and hair color as his sister with his long hair pulled into a short ponytail; the boy sitting on his other side was a twin to the girl sitting across from him their names were Kazuki and Kazuko (also called the troublesome two): They were both complete opposites of each other Kazuki was the boy with golden eyes and short dark hair with big brown fox ears poking out of his head and a fox tail that poked out of his robes, Kazuko was the girl with long straight golden hair and blue eyes she had the same ears as Yasu; the girl sitting next to Kazuko was known as Rei (The quiet one): She had the same ears, tail, and hair color as Kazuki but had blue eyes and her hair was filled with deep waves; the boy sitting across from her was a boy named Naoki (the serious one): He looked much like his brother Ichiro except for his golden eyes and the hair in his ponytail was much longer with soft waves running through it. Next to Naoki was Daisuke who ate his food in large gulps along with Shippo, across from them sat Kotoko as quiet as ever with a dark shadow cast over her eyes.

"Kotoko..." Inuyasha heard Sango say "Are you all right?"

Kotoko looked up at Sango and gave her a fake smile "I'm okay, just a little tired I guess."

"So..." They heard Yasu's voice begin "Why are you all traveling together?"

"Uh...well it's kind of a long story..." Kagome answered

"I'll explain it to you later Onee-sama." Kotoko spoke

"Very well"

Everything was quiet once again until a loud knock was heard on the gate doors.

"Kotoko go see who it is." Yasu demanded

"Yes Onee-sama." Kotoko hurried to the porch and walked to the gate. They saw her peek her head out but she instintly backed away to let their new guest into the home. Inuyasha and his friends watched as a young muscular man entered the grounds, he was tall and wore villagers clothing and had his dark brown hair tied into a short ponytail and his dark eyes fixed on the house.

"Shin!" they heard Yasu shout excitedly as she stood and practicalyran towards him, "How are my darling?"

Shin took his muscular arms and wrapped them around her to embrace her, "My dear sweet Yasu it is so good to see your beutiful face once again."

'Holly crap he's so whipped.' they all silently snickered

Kotoko re-entered the room and sat on her cushion, she picked up a rice ball and stuffed in her mouth. Inuyasha looked at the young girls face and saw it was filled with pain, he was about to ask what was the cause of it when Yasu shouted "We're going for a walk, Kotoko." the girl looked up her sister "Be sure to clean this up before we come back." she gave the younger girl a smug smile and walked out the gates draging Shin along with her.

The air was suddenly relaxed and comfortable, Inuyasha and his friends suddenly acknowleged the giant sigh of releif from Kotoko and her sibilings.

"Ichiro, can we take these robes off now?" Kotoko asked her brother.

"Of course." he looked to the group in front off him "Would you all mind if we changed into more comfortable clothing?"

"Please do," Miroku answered "This is your home after all."

After that all of the sibillings stood and left the room to their seperate quarters, Kotoko was the first to return in her first outfit, still washing the makeup from her face. "I must appologize" she began "My sister is not the nicest woman."

"Nice dose not even belong in her catagory." they all looked up as Ichiro entered the room in his commoners kimono and bottoms "My sister is the meanest, bitchiest, snake on this side of the country."

They all looked at him in suprise, never had they thought the kind and strong Ichiro to curse.

"Ichiro, you know better than to speak badly of her, especialy in front of geusts."

"Ja Ja, sorry but I can't take it when she treats you like that."

"None of us can." the twins said in unison as they walked in to the room both in light kimonos, "The reason we put up with it is because of you, Kotoko."

"Me?" she asked "Why?"

"Because of how much strength you show." Rei spoke sitting next to her, while wearing a preistess outfit.

"She's right, even all of us combined we can never match your strength." Naoki was the one to speak as he sat loungingly in his loosely tied kimono. "After all you're usually the one to defeat a Youkai quicker than we do, not to mention you use your powers to heal others before yourself."

Kagome quickly agknoledged what he said "Kotoko, you have healing powers?" she asked.

"Yes, but I only use them to heal those who are extremly injured or ill."

"Not to mention she took training from Kaede-sama for many years learnig how to use herbs and create medicines." Rei spoke

"That's so cool!" Kagome squeemed excitedly taking Kotoko's hands in hers.

"Thank you Kagome-chan."

"Maybe you can show us while we're here!" Shippo said excitedly

Kotoko pated the young youkai's head "Of coarse, anything for you little Shippo."

"Kotoko," Ichiro began "Would you mind getting Airi so she can eat?"

"Of course." with that Kotoko rose and exited the room, when she was out of ear shot Ichiro began to speak again. "Inuyasha-sama..." Inuyasha looked at the boy curiously "May I please ask you something."

"I don't see why not, go ahead, shoot." He replied souding annoyed.

"When you and your friends leave tis village, I beg of you, please take my dear sister Kotoko with you."

"Huh?"

"I can no longer bear to see her take this abuse." He looked up at Inuyasha with tears in the corners of his eyes "We all admire you, but Kotoko does this the most"

"When ever mother went to visit you, Kotoko always asked to go along" Rei spoke up "Kotoko always admired the stories mother told of your adventures, and when she saw for the first time her face lit up so much I thought it was reflecting the light of heaven."

Inuyasha was taken a back, "What exactly has been going on here?"

All of Kotoko's sibilings looked at each other worriedly, "She's hurting." a small came from behind Inuyasha causing him to quickly turn around.

"Daisuke?" Inuyasha heard Kagome say, the young boy was stading in the doorway looking sadly at the ground.

"Who's hurting?" Inuyasha asked

"Kotoko..."

Ayame: Sorry it took so long I kind of lost my flashdrive but I found it so I'll try and add more chapters sooner. Reveiw please, Kyu!


	6. Pleading

Chapter 5

Inuyasha looked at Daisuke in confusion "What do you mean she's hurting?" he asked

Daisuke lowered himself to his knees facing Inuyasha "My sister witnessed the murder of our parents when she was young." Kagome gasped and placed a hand over her mouth 'Poor Kotoko, to have witnessed something so terrifying.' Daisuke continued his story "Yasu, believes Kotoko is to blame because she couldn't stop it."

"How long ago was this?" Miroku asked

"Ten years ago, only a few months after my birth."

"If this happened so long ago why does she still blame her?"

"Because Yasu is no better than a poisonous snake waiting to attack an innocent child." they heard the anger in the young boy's voice. "And after she marries Shin she will be long ways from here and maybe Kotoko will finally be able have at least a years' worth of a good night's sleep."

"Why is she not getting any sleep?" Kagome asked

Ichiro heard the concern in her voice and decided to answer for his youngest brother "Because Yasu is constantly either giving her chore or beating her."

"If that's the case then why don't you stick up for her." Inuyasha commented

"We've already tried, and every attempt has failed."

"Then why doesn't she just stick up for herself?"

"Because she refuses to use her powers on anyone in this family." Rei interjected "She swore it the day mother started her training."

"Your mother trained her?" Kagome asked "But I thought you said she died when Kotoko was very young?"

"Yes she did but she trained all of us from an early age so we could know how to protect ourselves and others."

"So your mother was very wise." Miroku commented

"Yes she was."

In the next moment Airi came barreling through the room knocking right into Inuyasha, standing over him with her tongue dangling in his face.

"Damn mutt, get off of me!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking up as he heard giggling, he saw Kotoko standing there putting her hands over mouth giggling at the scene. "What are you laughing at?!"

"You Inuyasha." She replied

"Well hurry up and get this giant fur ball off of me!"

"Okay, one second." Kotoko grabbed the dog's neck and pulled her off of him.

Inuyasha sat up and gave Airi an angry look, "Do that again you mutt and skin you alive." Airi didn't seem to care much for his threat do to how she licked his face when he finished, causing Inuyasha to growl at her.

"Come on Inuyasha, have a little fun." Kagome said slapping him on the back.

"Fun is for those who no longer have a brain." He scoffed.

Kagome didn't like how he said that and suddenly stood, "Inuyasha…" she said sweetly causing Inuyasha to look at her. He felt a cold chill as he did, her face had an evil look on her face and Inuyasha knew what was coming next.

"Kagome, wait a second!" He pleaded, but it was too late.

"Inuyasha sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell off the porch landing face first into the ground, "Why me…?"

~….~

They sat in the main room once again engaged in deep conversation and drinking some sake. Kotoko was sitting on the porch with her legs hung over the side and Airi's head in her lap, she petted the dogs soft fur while joyfully humming a song.

Kagome noticed Kotoko's humming and went to sit next her, "Hey."

Kotoko jumped a little noticing Kagome next to her, "Oh Kagome, you startled me."

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay."

"What was that song you were humming just now?"

"Oh something mother used to sing to us."

"May I hear it?"

"Sure."

_Sakura, Sakura_

_the cherry blossoms fly in the moonlit sky_

_Sakura, Sakura_

_See them bloom so brightly_

_Sakura Sakura_

_take my hand and don't let go._

_Feel the wind blow through the trees_

_Take no time to feel at ease_

_Sakura Sakura_

_The spirits sing this melody _

_Sakura Sakura_

_The sun rises from his cave_

_Sakura Sakura_

_I can feel your heart beat..._

"Wow that was beautiful, Kotoko."

"Thank you."

"Your mother used to sing that." Inuyasha spoke.

"She did?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah she would run around in the flower fields singing that song until her voice gave out."

Flashback:

_Song_

_Sakura, Sakura_

_the cherry blossoms fly in the moonlit sky_

_Sakura, Sakura_

_See them bloom so brightly_

_Sakura Sakura_

_take my hand and don't let go._

_Feel the wind blow through the trees_

_Take no time to feel at ease_

_Sakura Sakura_

_The spirits sing this melody _

_Sakura Sakura_

_The sun rises from his cave_

_Sakura Sakura_

_I can feel your heart beat..._

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the field watching little Yui collect flowers and form them into a necklace.

"Inuyasha!" She called out as she ran closer to him, "Look at what I made."

"So what, it's just a bunch of flowers."

"But I made it for you, Inuyasha."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"Tch, whatever." Inuyasha that walked into the forest, with Yui following him every step of the way.

End flash back

"You really liked our mother, didn't you Inuyasha?" Daisuke asked

"Nope she was nothing more then a pest to me."

"Your such a liar."he giggled

"Am not!" he punched Daisuke to show he was serious.

"Inuyasha..."

"Oh, crap."

"Inuyasha sit boy!"

~...~

Inuyasha looked at the moon from where he sat in the house, everyone was asleep in their own chambers and Inuyasha decided to take a place in a tree not far from the porch. He sat there staring at the moon feeling a slight sensation to howl at it, then he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards the movement and saw Kotoko staring at the moon lost in thought. Inuyasha watched as she jumped on top of the wall of the gate, "Kotoko?" he called out "What are you doing?"

Kotoko didn't answer him and continued to stare aimlessly.

"Hey Kotoko, I asked you a question."

Kotoko didn't answer again but moved her hands to where her kimono wrapped around her chest and began removing it from her shoulders. Inuyasha felt a soft blush come to his cheeks, but thanked the gods that her chest was wrapped with bandages hiding it from him. Kotoko moved her hand to her wrist removing what looked like a bracelet made out of shiny blue stones and dropping it to the ground. Inuyasha watched the objects decent and moved his eyes back up to Kotoko only to realize she had changed.

'Her true form?!'

Ayame: That's all for chapter 5 please leave a review, Kyu!


	7. True form

Chapter 6

_Kotoko didn't answer again but moved her hands to where her kimono wrapped around her chest and began removing it from her shoulders. Inuyasha felt a soft blush come to his cheeks, but thanked the gods that her chest was wrapped with bandages hiding it from him. Kotoko moved her hand to her wrist removing what looked like a bracelet made out of shiny blue stones and dropping it to the ground. Inuyasha watched the objects decent and moved his eyes back up to Kotoko only to realize she had changed._

_'Her true form?!'_

~…~

Inuyahsa marveled at the girl in front of him her new form resembled that of her old one with slight changes to it; instead of round human ears she now had two brown fox ears poking out of her head, releasing from her back were two large, blue, scaly dragon wings, and coming out the bottom of her kimono was a fluffy brown fox tail with a skinny blue dragons tail spiraling around it. Inuyasha had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, 'It really is her.'

Suddenly Kotoko began flapping her wings and flew into the sky. Inuyasha jumped to where she had been previously standing on the wall to watch what she was going to do.

The girl swayed to and fro as if she was dancing in the air. Inuyasha watched in amazement, not only was her dance extremely graceful but it was absolutely beautiful.

"I see she's at it again."

Inuyahsa turned around at the sudden voice behind him, "Ichiro?"

The boy was standing at the foot of the wall and lightly jumped up next to his fellow hanyou, "She dose this every time she comes home." he said looking up at his youngest sister, "We don't know why but it always seems to be during a night like this."

"What do you mean?"

"It's clear and bright, almost as if her instincts are telling her that it's perfect for flying."

"Can you fly too?"

"Yes, as well as Yasu, Kazuko, and Naoki."

"Why is it so few of you?"

"Well with most of us only inherit one of our parents powers is passed down to us, but Kotoko got her powers from both of our parents."

"How?"

"That too I'm afraid is unknown."

They both returned their gazes to Kotoko, "She's almost done." Ichiro announced as two gigantic wings came out of his back "Excuse me." He took off into the air and flapped under Kotoko as she suddenly stopped flapping and slowly fell into her brothers waiting arms. Ichiro held his sister tight in his arms as he landed back onto the wall next to Inuyasha. "Would you mind holding her for a moment?" He asked the silver-haired hanyou.

"Sure." Inuyasha answered as Kotoko was placed lightly into his arms. Ichiro jumped back to the ground then back up on the wall with Kotoko's bracelet in his hand. "What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a bracelet made from our fathers' scales, it allows Kotoko to maintain a human form."

"Why?"

"Because as a child, Kotoko was feared by many of the children in our village, so our mother decided to help her out and created this bracelet." Ichiro pulled Kotoko's kimono back over her shoulders covering her chest.

"Yui did?"

"Yes." He silently took his sister from Inuyasha's grasp and jumped back down to the ground carrying Kotoko back to her room.

Inuyasha watched as they went and was left alone with his thoughts once again about the times before.

Ayame: Sorry for the short chapter and how long it took to post.

Aqunae: Can we hurry this up please

Ayame: Shut up, anyways please leave a review and follow our story, Kyu!


End file.
